A Little More Time
by AprilSprings
Summary: Based on the 2004 movie "If Only." Kurt and Blaine's relationship is put through the ultimate test when fate and death separate them. On the first morning after Kurt's death, Blaine is blessed with the opportunity to live one more day with Kurt. Blaine promises himself to make each moment special and to remind Kurt that he loves him.


I've recently been testing out my writing skills. Please tell me what you think. I'm not the best writer and I know this story has grammatical errors. Please forgive me.

Story Summary: Based on the 2004 movie "If Only." Kurt and Blaine's relationship is put through the ultimate test when fate and death separate them. On the first morning after Kurt's death, Blaine is blessed with the opportunity to live one more day with Kurt. Blaine promises himself to make each moment special and to remind Kurt that he loves him.

Story Warnings: Major character death, smut, emotional infidelity and cursing

Chapter Warning: slight smut and cursing

…

_5:30 am_

Soft and distant rumbles of city traffic slowly gained recognition as Blaine Anderson shifted his shoulders and loudly snore. Unknowingly clinging to and savoring the peaceful state of sleep. In a shallow part of his conscience Blaine knew he should get up, but physical moment seemed like a herculean task when sleep was so inviting and his bed was so warm. Without intention or second thought Blaine's conscience slipped away and he returned to a relax state of slumber.

Underneath the city lights that were able to penetrate between the closed blinds and through the thin curtains, rested Kurt Hummel. While sleep is a rare and wonderful enjoyment for the pale man, the act was passed up for something equally beautiful. As quietly as possible Kurt rolled onto his stomach and turned his head towards his boyfriend.

Gentle shadows sprawled across Blaine face and down his chest, highlighting Blaine's long eyelashes and well defined clavicles. It would be impossible for Kurt to deny that his boyfriend was the perfect balance between cute and sexy. Blaine's laugh and smile reflects his flawless-inner-dork, a dork who wasn't afraid to play on the floor with dogs or reenact his favorite scenes from different books and movies. At the same time, and all wrapped up in one body, was Blaine's hazel eyes and strong jaw. These inherent characteristics from the Anderson lineage inform the world that he was determined, intelligent and beautiful.

Deep down Kurt knows it is creepy to watch another person sleep. From personal experience he is aware of the awkward feeling of being observed without knowing it. Of course, it was Rachel who watched him sleep, and Rachel did not stare at him because she wanted to admire his beauty. The girl was simply and impatiently waiting for her friend to wake up. Maybe watching another person sleep is natural if the other person is your best-friend and lover. Personally, Kurt would not be upset if Blaine were to watch him sleep. In fact, it would be a nice comfort for Kurt to know that Blaine still thought he was beautiful and worth admiring. As matters would have it, Blaine never had a chance. Blaine always woke up second, and on the nights he came home late he would then sleep on the couch in fear of waking Kurt up.

Kurt hated the nights Blaine slept in a different bed. Any random person would suggest that sleeping in different beds was a fault-line and a warning-sign before an inevitable breakup. Two years ago, Kurt would have denied such a statement. In Kurt's mind, occasionally sleeping in separate beds was fine as long as the relationship was healthy and strong. However, the older and wiser Kurt no longer believes his and Blaine's relationship is healthy and strong. Sleeping in different beds was the least of their problems.

The complications of their relationship did not begin suddenly and quickly. Like any great and ancient master-piece, it was weathered and chipped away with subtle storms and here-and-there arguments. Kurt could blame their problems on their advancing careers. In the past year Blaine began an internship at an old-time law firm. The stress of the job has definitely taken its toll on Blaine. Very rarely does he freely sing or volunteer to babysit his niece. The dark haired man has traded movie and dance nights for late hour case reports and the promise that things will calm down. Kurt cannot remember when the first promise was made. In any case, seven months have gone by since the couple has been on a date, five months since Blaine reminded Kurt he loves him, and three months since the boys were intimate. Even then, Kurt would hardly call that moments of intercourse intimate. Back then Blaine was drunk after a night out with his coworkers. A drunken Blaine in combination with a needy Kurt equated quick, meaningless and semi-satisfying sex.

Kurt does not blame everything on Blaine or his law firm. As of recent, has been cast the lead in an up and coming Broadway production. This new endeavor has defiantly affected Kurt's life.

"Things will get better," Kurt whispered to himself. "We just need to get through today."

More or less Kurt believed this promise to be true. If their careers were in fact the cause of their relationship blunders, then in theory and in hope, today would relieve them of their problems.

This morning, Blaine has to report a case that will either secure him a position at the law or end his internship all together. In the evening, Kurt is schedule to perform his Broadway debut. After day today their stress should lessen.

Kurt is not worried about Blaine or his meeting. Blaine is a fantastic lawyer and ever so smart. If that wasn't enough, Blaine has spent many hours working on countless legal documents. For the past week Kurt was constantly kissed and whispered sweet words of encouragement into his boyfriend's ears. However, the message never seemed to be received.

'One more day,' Kurt promised himself. 'One more day and all our problems will be solved.'

Kurt was drawn out of his daydream when Blaine made another disgruntle sound.

A playful smile teased Kurt's lips. Maybe he did not have to wait until tomorrow for things to get better between him and Blaine.

The taller boy turned to the red numbers alarm block. The current time was 5:41AM, in other words, they still had nineteen minutes until the alarm would ring and the day would officially begin.

Still perfectly asleep and content, the dark haired man did not notice the shift in the mattress, nor did he feel the duvet rise off his body.

Gently soft kisses began at the center of Blaine's forehead and trailed down his left cheek, neck and bare chest. The kissing temporary stopped when two pale hands tugged down Blaine's boxers. Once the article of clothing was gone, the kissing returned to the sensitive skin and alternated between teasing and sucking.

A pleasurable moan escaped Blaine's lips when another set of lips latched onto his cock. The vibration from a delicate giggle was enough to cause Blaine to open his sedative and lusty eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned while enjoying the rhythm his boyfriend had established. "I'm too tired for this?" The shorter man muttered and closed his eyes again.

Kurt did not stop.

"Kurt, I have to get up early and I don't have the energy to fool around tonight."

Kurt pulled himself way from Blaine's hard problem. "I'm not worried about me. It's you who has an important morning. I just thought I'd give you a special wake up." Kurt winked. "Now just enjoy and wake-up."

Another groan left Blaine when Kurt resumed his previous act. The pleasure quickly vanished when Blaine registered Kurt's last two words. "Is it time to wake-up?" Blaine answered his own question when he turned to the alarm clock. The red letters read 5:47AM. "Kurt! What did you do?" Blaine accused and demanded.

"What?" Kurt sat up and stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. "Do you want me to stop?"

Blaine gently pushed Kurt aside and jumped out of bed. "Shit," Blaine swore and picked his sweat pants off the floor. "Why didn't the alarm go off? I'm going to be late."

"No you're not. See," Kurt picked up the clock and pointed it towards Blaine, "The timer isn't set to ring for another ten minutes. You have nothing to worry about." Kurt crawled out of bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's chest. "Now, why don't you get your cute butt back in bed and I'll help you calm down before your meeting." Kurt generously offered.

Blaine shrugged Kurt off his back. "I set the timer for five. Why did you change it?"

"I didn't change it." The pale man answered with hurt feelings. "We always get up together at six. Maybe you forgot changed the timer last night?"

"I don't have time to talk about this." Blaine huffed and stormed to the bathroom for his morning shower, and now thanks to Kurt, he had additional problem to take care of.

Kurt followed Blaine to the bathroom like an unfortunate puppy. "Do you want me to join you?" Kurt leaned against the door threshold while Blaine grabbed his black towel from the metal rack.

"Good grief Kurt," Blaine reached for the door handle and Kurt stepped out of the threshold. "Take care of your own damn needs and let me deal with my own problems." Blaine barked and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Kurt silently stared at the back of the closed door. Painful tears threated to fall if he did not maintain steady breathing. It was the sound of water running from the shower that finally motivated Kurt to walk away from the lost battle. Kurt wasn't out of hearing distance before he heard Blaine begin reciting the speech that he would be presenting in a few hours. Kurt did not want to hear it.

Thirty minutes later Blaine resurfaced from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. He no longer looked like a sleepy puppy. No, now he was a sexy lawyer dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

Kurt slightly frowned when his eyes noticed the crimson silk tie around Blaine's neck. Only two days ago he had gifted Blaine with a beautiful handmade emerald tie. The tie made Blaine's hazel eyes shine and Kurt promised him that it would bring him good luck.

"I like your tie," Kurt researched for the coffee machine. "I've never seen it before. Where did you get it?"

"I don't remember," Blaine answered.

Kurt could hear stress in Blaine's voice. Thankfully, this time there wasn't any irritation being directed towards him.

"It looks nice, expensive."

"I guess."

Kurt did not want to say it, but he knew the tie was expensive. He had fantasized over men's fashion magazine long enough to be able to recognize a costly tie when he saw one, and this tie was undeniably one of them. Yes Blaine was a lawyer, but he is only a young and poor intern. How could he have afforded it?

"Where did you get it?"

"It's just a tie, Kurt." Blaine reached for an apple from the fruit bowel.

Kurt placed half a bagel in the toaster and leaned against the counter. "It would be nice for a normal day, but today isn't a normal day. You need to look your best."

Blaine took a bit of the apple. He loved his boyfriend, but why did Kurt always have to get excessive with fashion. It was cute sometimes, but not always. Disinterested in Kurt's conversation about ties, Blaine decided to review his meeting notes. His stomach was twisting and turning with nerves, making him question whether or not he should eat breakfast all together.

"Wait right here," The pale man scurried out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom.

The bed was unmade and his precious duvet was lying on the floor. He would have to fix that later. Kurt pulled opened Blaine's second dresser drawer and quickly shuffled through Blaine's many-many ties and bowties. Determined blue eyes stayed on the lookout for one particular tie. It was the tie he secretly sewed in between rehearsals for the past two weeks. According to Kurt, the tie looked better than any expensive tie from a store - thank you very much.

The tie was not in the drawer.

Kurt quickly closed the drawer and opened another. The tie was not to be found.

"Babe, where is that green tie I gave you the other night?" Kurt returned to the kitchen. "Blaine!"

Blaine was sitting with his shoulders hunched and his mind was too focused on his notes to notice smoke originating from the toaster.

"Blaine, the toaster," Kurt screamed and forgot his mission regarding the tie.

The dark haired man huffed when he heard Kurt yelled. When would Kurt realize he was under a lot of stress? Before Blaine could make a harsh comment he smelt the smoke.

"I hate this toaster," Kurt cursed and quickly unplugged the cord from the outlet. The burnt bagel popped out of the machine and the smoke lessened. Thankfully there weren't any flames. "We need to buy another toaster." Despite the cold winter weather, the taller man opened a window to clear the air.

"Kurt, you and your damn toaster are going to burn this apartment down one of these days." The shorter man picked his notes off the table and walked towards the front door. He didn't have time for this nonsense.

Blaine's judgmental voice ripped something within Kurt. Why was everything his fault?

"Where is the green tie I made you?" Kurt shouted. Luckily the apartment walls were thick or else they would be receiving some complaints later. "The tie I made you. I want you to wear it." Around the corner, Kurt saw his boyfriend sitting on a wooden chair next to the front door, lacing his shoes.

"What tie?"

The expensive red tie seemed to be mocking Kurt. Why was it bothering him so much?

"I'm talking," Kurt unsuccessfully stayed calm. "I'm talking about the emerald tie I made for you. The tie I made you to wear to this meeting. Where is it?"

"Damn, Kurt. I don't know. I can't keep track of all your little projects." Blaine reached for his left shoe. "It is just a tie."

"Then tell me, where did you get _this_ tie that looks like it costs more than a month's rent?"

"A guy at work bought it for me. He wants me to work full time at the firm and he said that I need to impress the boss. Cheap and used ties can ruin a good suit, so be bought this for me."

"What guy?"

"Does it matter?"

The second battle of the day was dropped.

Kurt nervously bit his lips and reached for his own coat and shoes. The shorter man noticed the action.

"I'm not seven years old, Kurt. I can walk myself to work."

"We're walking in the same direction. It would be silly for us not to go together." Kurt struggled to maintain his balance against the wall while trying to put his shoes on. "I like walking to work with you. It's the only time we spend together."

Blaine silently nodded his head in agreement. Kurt was right, they didn't spend much time together. It wasn't that he doesn't love his boyfriend. He completely adores Kurt. Deep down Blaine knows he isn't being a good boyfriend.

Once he has a stable job, then he will romance his way back into Kurt's forgiveness.

_"__Just one more day,_" Blaine promised himself like Kurt did. _"One more day and things will get better. I only need to survive this meeting."_

The shorter man purposefully avoids sharing details about his work with Kurt. It wasn't that Blaine doubts Kurt's ability to understand the legal jargon associated with his work. Blaine did, however, doubt Kurt's ability understand his boss and colleagues. The men and women Blaine hope to work with are old fashion and from even older money. His boss doesn't need to say it for Blaine to know that they wouldn't approve of his relationship with Kurt. His only coworkers who know the truth are Sebastian and Sam. However Sebastian and Sam is an entirely different story, and a story Blaine would rather not think about in front of his boyfriend.

"Is that really what you're going to wearing today?"

Kurt stared down at his attire. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and an old shirt. Sure it was not his first choice of clothing, but he looked good enough and wasn't embarrassed by it.

"I'm going to stop by Rachel's house this morning and then I'm going to be at _rehearsals_ all day. I don't need to dress up for that." Kurt smiled and playfully jabbed his elbow into Blaine. "You're not the only one who has an important day. I can't wait for you to see me tonight."

Blaine kept a straight face before crunching his eye brows in concentration. Kurt was about to scream in frustration, but then the shorter man remembered.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me!" Blaine stood up from the chair and stared at himself in the mirror. The stupid red tie felt like a slap to Kurt's face. "Cooper and Mary want to have dinner with us tonight at seven. I'll text you details of the location later. We can meet up there."

"At seven tonight," Kurt repeated in an exhaustive voice. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I don't want to go either, but it's my brother and sister-in-law. I have to go. If you don't want to come, then I'm sure I can makeup an excuse for you."

"Does the word 'Broadway' mean anything to you?" Kurt hinted again. "Broadway…"

Blaine stayed studded and confused.

"You know my debut…the thing that I've been working for my entire life."

The dark haired man immediately relaxed and took a deep breath. "That's tonight? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. I told you every day for the past three weeks."

"Okay, I'll post-postpone our dinner with Cooper. I'm sure he'll understand. See problem solved."

Kurt wasn't fooled and he hated being undermined. "Don't forget again. I saved you a ticked at the front booth. Don't be late or they will sell your ticket to someone else."

"Okay, we better go. I can't be late today."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement.

The third battle of the morning was dropped.

…

What do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
